1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a data encryption system and method.
2. Related Art
Because the network technology is developed vigorously, it has gradually taken the place of tangible interfaces to become the mainstream for various data transmissions. For example, e-mail replaces letters to become indispensable for the modern communication. However, no matter the private letters or national defense confidentiality, they all concern privacy or national security. Therefore, the secrecy and security during the data transmission is always a focal point in the field of information and communication. Hence, there is necessity of data encryption for preventing private secrets from being easily stolen or cracked.
Although the encryption technology has been developed for several decades, the current data encryption method mostly stay in the one-time communication stage, using a kind of encryption algorithm in cooperation with a kind of encryption mode and using a key to encrypt an unencrypted data. For this method, if the encrypted data is intercepted during the transmission and some of the encrypted data are cracked, the cracker can very easily crack the remaining data by the same logic. Or, if the key is stolen or leaks out, the encrypted data will be all cracked. In other words, against people with bad intention, the current encryption method can not provide sufficient protection.
Besides, the current encryption method is strengthened just by increasing the length of the key or the number of times of the encryption. However, this not only reduces the encryption efficiency, but is also unreliable when someone intentionally leaks or steals the secret.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a data encryption system and method that can increase the security and reliability of data transmission with higher encryption efficiency.